A HVAC system typically includes a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and an expansion valve forming a refrigeration circuit. The HVAC system also typically includes a number of electrical and mechanical components (e.g., a power supply, a Variable Frequency Drive (VFD), and a motor to run the refrigeration circuit. These and other components of the HVAC system may require NEC class 1 voltage levels to operate correctly. These voltage levels can be hazardous to service personnel who are exposed to these voltage levels while assembling and servicing components of the HVAC.